Why I Left the Horde
by Koklanic
Summary: This is My Blood Elf Kal and his Girlfriend Sally's story of how they left the Horde. Rated M for Future Chapters. Disclaimer I Don't Own WoW. Leave Comments My First Fan Fic I need Reveiws to make it better.
1. Cleaning Up

"Why Do I serve the Horde." Kal'ter Swiftblade a Blood Elf rogue said out loud to himself after Garrosh was taken. He then left and went to help clear out the rest of the Kor'kon from the street. He had served the Horde in Outland to the bombing of Theramore and never questioned anything but now after taken down the Warchief and decimating the orcs he felt as if he had done everything and had no purpose.

"Hey Kal, nice fighting eh." Then his girlfriend a goblin warlock Sally Boombolts called for him.

"Oh Hey Sal" He responded "You really know how to shoot green fire from your hands I think you actually may of hurt him more than I did." Laughing they went over to the inn that was reopened for the adventurers. "So how ways your day except for well the mass genocide that is."

"You are not going soft on me are you Kal because if you are going to desert I am coming with you." Sally looked at him suspiciously waiting for his answer from what she said.

"How did you know I planned I was going to leave" he whispered to her. "Have I made it that clear, do you think other people can tell that I am going to leave?"

"Yes you have but only I can read you that well I think and I can also reading your note you were going to leave wonderful grammar I must say."

"Oh so you saw that great, but you cannot come with me though I can't let you waste your life you have so much with the Horde." He said almost as he tried to make a final sentence to that subject. "But so did you the new monk tank that we have, he spit fire like he blew you demon that you have."

"I am coming with you and stop avoiding the subject, but if you want to avoid the subject for now we can talk about it later." She stopped talking about it for now. "But yeah the tank did look pretty funny when he breathed fire and the shadow priests just look ridiculous in there shadow form" putting air quotes around the word shadow.

"Yeah and are you for or against having a trial for Garrosh, I am for it, it is better than killing him in cold blood when he is down or slaughtering him like the Kor'kon."

"Yeah I agree with you and speaking of Kor'kon it is back to our shift cleaning up the bodies from the streets"

"Oh yay wonderful" Was the last thing he said before they got up and left to go pick up and move bodies.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

"Bel'ore"

"Shut up you stupid Night Elf we all need to get back to work and I was a High Elf I can speak common." Kal said to some Priestess that he saw when he got to the area where they had him currently cleaning up all of the bodies of Kor'kon or if they find any of their allies.

"Well now sorry I just being polite you don't need to be a jerk about it"

"Stupid Uppity Night Elves I don't get why we need to work with any alliance to get this job done" One of the other Horde said to Kal under his breath and Kal just nodded.

"You know why you need us" said a Draenei female presumably a shaman from her outfit "because you horde buffoons are why we are here in the first place because your leader decided to kill everyone not one of his special brothel worth of Lok'tar Ogaring idiots."

Then she was slapped by another Alliance member what looked like a human male presumably the alliance leader. "Shut up if you cause a fight I am going to take you to High King Wyrnn myself and you can answer to him."

Then the one Alliance came over a gnome and told Kal that the Draenei lost her sister earlier during the siege and she was still very full of contempt towards all of the Horde.

Kal nodded and sat down and said motioned for everyone else to take a seat and sit down at where they were at, once everyone was sitting he talked, "I see that there is a lot of angry in general so let's all mention why we don't like the other faction."

An orc started first and pretty much said that because it was standard of the Horde to hate the Alliance and many others agreed with that a few said because of lost love ones and then the Draenei Shaman from earlier started and said "Because my sister was one of the Theramore survivors who was kidnapped and taken in the gladiator combat by Garrosh's Horde and died earlier today." Then a few more finished.

Then Kal told the all "So none of you have a good reason to be fighting each other do you."

"But my sister was killed…"

"By Garrosh's Horde as you said which is not who we are now as the Horde at all. So none have a good reason so can we please just stop fighting and finish the job and I am saying this to both sides Ok."

"Ok" They all replied.

"Good so back to work"

As they continued working they man that is leading the Alliance group came up and said to Kal "I couldn't of said it better myself" Kal nodded and went back to work but the man continued and said "If I ever see you at a bar I am buying you a drink got that."

Standing up with an orc over his shoulder he said, "If that is the case one of these days I will take you up on it" and then he moved the body to the burn pile and he continued to move down the drag picking up bodies as he went on his way.

Once he finished with that bodies and it was getting late he just looked up and whispered to himself "I am going to miss this city."


	2. The City That Never Sleeps (Kalimdor)

Chapter 2

Oh hey I am sorry I has been a while I just have school and that kind of stuff going on and all. I didn't get any reviews so I am guessing it wasn't good but guys remember I can only make it better if I know what I am doing wrong so keep that in mind so back to the story.

"If you are coming wake up and pack your bags I am going now" Kal whispered into Sally's ear. "If not go back to sleep and I will leave and you will never see me again."

"No I am coming just let me pack and stuff." She whispered to him drowsily "So let's get going, I honestly thought you wouldn't go through with this."

"Shut up there are other people in this building, so unless you want to get caught and executed for deserting let's move out."

They headed out and started to creep out of the inn in relative peace and silence jumping almost every time they heard a mouse. Once they got out they ran all the way to the main gate once they got outside. They were stopped by the human from earlier. "Oh hello sir reason you to are out here at such a late time"

"Oh just taking a relaxing walk you now just walking."

"I saw you running and it happens to look very suspicious you wouldn't happen to be deserting would you."

"What of course not we are loyal Horde members."

"Oh well too bad because I am leaving and you two seem just like the two I would bring with on my little trip" the human said.

"Well a trip does sound nice." Sally said out loud.

"Yeah it does sound nice we might as well go with." Kal said as well "So were to then we can let you lead our little expedition then."

"Very well let's head out but I don't think I caught either of your names."

"Kal'ter Swiftblade but you may call me Kal"

"Sally Boombolts"

"Ah very good I am Jonathan Tyrdor. "

"Well we should get going fairly soon the sun is starting to rise and then if we are still close to the city we are going to get caught." Kal said as he looked to the east where the sun was starting to peak over the mountains.

"Yes most definitely away we go then off to Ratchet and then head to Stranglethorn it is."

"Oh Very interesting why Stranglethorn though it seems very um not special?"

They started walk and the Jonathan answered the question at hand. "We are heading to the Dark Portal and then head to Shattrath in Outland. It is completely neutral and there are many opportunities there. They also hold many other deserters as well."

"Ah yes I have been there and World's End Tavern has some of the best alcoholic beverages on either planet and you still owe me that drink."

"Well we are finally at the Barrens at least now we just need to walk the distance to Ratchet and jump on the boat I hope you guys have money at least we may just need it."

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"I can see Ratchet from here." Kal told his comrades as he walked just a slight bit ahead to scout out in case there was either any Horde or Alliance looking for them.

"Yay that means we can rest for the night at the inn." Sally said full of glee.

Then they all finished the mile long trek to the first of the two large goblin cities they were going to on their way to Shattrath.

'Wow this place is huge' thought Kal as he followed his companions. Casinos, Brothels, Taverns, and so many stores and restaurants.

"I am going to go get us rooms at the Inn ok you guys can look around or whatever you want to do." Said Jonathan as he left the two to their own devices.

"Where to first Kal, I am letting you pick." The goblin feeling right at home in such a big city said to the Elf who was still in shock at the place.

"Let's get some food first at one of the restaurants then."

"Sure why not."

They tried to maneuver through the crowd till they got to the Inn where Jonathan was at. Once they got there they had a little peace as most of the people were either in their rooms or out doing who knows what. So they sat down and asked for their food.

"I will have some Dragonbreath Chili and some Draenic Pale Ale." Said Sally for her order and gestured at Kal so he could make his.

"I will just have a Talbuk Steak and a Bottle of Pinot Noir."

Once the barmaid brought their food out they ate and drank then met up with Jonathan.

"I was only able to get 2 rooms is that ok.'

"Yeah"

"Ayep that sounds good we can work with that."

"Also we will have to stay here for about a week the boat to Booty Bay crashed was destroyed by some of the Bloodsail Buccaneers."

"What if we get caught I am still against being killed or imprisoned." Kal said under his breath so only the other two could hear his words. "I don't know about you guys but I think prison or dying will be bad"

"That is why I was thinking we could help out the goblins by killing some of the Bloodsail, while earning a few gold in the process. "

"Ok I can deal with kill some of them to help out it will make the time fly, right Kal." Sally said looking around.

"Cool fine I can deal with it just as long as we aren't caught." Kal looked nervous but he reluctantly said. "We need to it is our only good chance so we might as well, but if anyone gets hurt I will say I told you that it was a bad idea."

Dun Dun Dun They are now going aft the Bloodsail Buccaneers Remember To review share Follow and favorite if you liked or if you didn't like I don't care just review so I can fix it k.


End file.
